The Very Best Day Ever
by bumranger89
Summary: Kesialan beruntun yang dialami Choi Siwon, membuatnya bisa bertemu dengan 'Dewi Fortuna' nya. (Summary yang aneh - -) It's SiBum


Tittle : The Very Best Day Ever

Author : bumranger89

Casts : Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, and others

Genre : Romance, Humour

Lenght : Oneshoot/Twoshoot

Rated : K+

Disclaimer : All the charas are not mine, except Kim Kibum xD

Summary : Kesialan beruntun yang dialami Choi Siwon, membuatnya bisa bertemu dengan 'Dewi Fortuna' nya. (Summary yang aneh -_-)

Warning : BL (Boys Love), Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo(s), Bahasa dan Alur acak-acakan.

Note : Ini fic pertama saya, jadi mohon maaf sebelumnya kalau jelek n absurd. Maklum saya masih awam di dunia per-author-an ini. Buat 'cucu' virtualku**, Putri a.k.a Qhia503**, ini buat kamu ^^, maaf kalo feed back nya g sesuai harapan.

**Author's POV**

"Aku serius" gerakan tangannya men_-dribble_ bola terhenti saat orang yang merentangkan tangan di depannya berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Apa?" **Choi Siwon **memutar bola diatas jarinya, tak terlalu peduli dengan perkataan partner basketnya barusan. "Ckk" dan membuat pria dihadapannya itu bangkit dari posisi kuda-kudanya dan berdecak kesal.

"Aku hanya memperingatkan. Setidaknya sebagai teman, aku peduli padamu" bola berputar Siwon kini berpindah di jari **Choi Seunghyun.**

"Benarkah? aku jadi terharu" tanya Siwon dengan mata berbinar menatap Seunghyun, jangan lupakan kedua tangannya yang mengatup –gestur memuja–, bermaksud menggoda. Jika saja ini dunia komik, maka akan tergambar simbol-simbol hati beterbangan. Membuat pria ber-rahang tegas itu bergidik ngeri membayangkannya

"Heisz, hentikan pandangan menjijikkan itu. Aku masih normal untuk tidak menjadikanmu uke-ku" sadis Seunghyun. Siwon uke? Err, jangan dibayangkan! -_-.

"Tch, siapa juga yang mau menjadikanmu seme?" Siwon mendengus. "Lagipula, aku terlihat lebih seme daripada kau. Lihat ini!" Lanjut Siwon narsis, menyingkap sedikit kaos tipis berkeringatnya, memperlihatkan kotak-kotak di perut coklatnya. Tukang pamer ==.

Keduanya memang memiliki penyimpangan seksual, dan kini mereka tengah berdebat siapa diantara mereka yang pantas jadi 'uke'. Yang benar saja? Dilihat dari mana pun, keduanya terlihat mengerikan kalau membayangkan mereka jadi uke.

Seunghyun memutar bola matanya, "Tak usah dibahas lebih lanjut".

"Ckk, tidak seru. Baiklah-baiklah, anggap saja aku percaya padamu" cengiran terkembang di bibir tipis Seunghyun, saat Siwon mengibarkan bendera putih, tanda menyerah. "Tapi dari mana kau bisa tahu?" lanjut Siwon masih ragu. Hey, bisa saja kan pria berambut biru ini sedang melatih kemampuan _acting_-nya.

"Ini, tunggu sebentar" bukannya menjawab, Seunghyun malah meletakkan bola di dalam dekapan Siwon dan melangkah pergi. Alis tebal pria ber-dimple itu menyatu saat Seunghyun kembali dengan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti gulungan kertas ditangannya, lalu menyerahkannya padanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

"Itu majalah.. Aww!" Siwon memukulkan gulungan majalah itu ke kepala Seunghyun tanpa rasa bersalah . Reaksi spontan untuk jawaban spontan.

"Aku tahu ini majalah, tapi kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" Siwon meminta jawaban yang lebih memuaskan.

"Baca saja!" ketus Seunghyun sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya, masih kesal dengan perlakuan pria yang sayangnya lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Siwon membuka halaman pertama, bibirnya bergerak menyuarakan kata-kata yang tercetak itu "**Gossip terkini : Sutradara Yoo Ah in dan aktor muda Song Joongki tertangkap sedang merayakan liburan bersama di pulau Madagaskar, diduga mereka mempunyai hubungan yang..."**

_Sreeeek_

" Awww!" kali ini teriakkan berasal dari Siwon, Seunghyun berhasil membuat kepala Siwon bernasib sama dengan kepalanya, dengan benda yang sama yang sebelumnya ia rampas dari tangan Siwon. Owh, that was 'Choi Seunghyun's revenge for Choi Siwon'.

Siwon menatap sengit pria yang bermarga sama dengannya itu. "Bukan yang itu" seakan mengerti tatapannya, Seunghyun menjelaskan. "Tapi ini" Seunghyun menyerahkan kembali majalah itu setelah menemukan halaman yang ia cari.

"Bwahahahaha.." tawanya meledak saat ia baru saja membaca judul rubrik yang di maksud Seunghyun.

"Yaa! Kau kira aku pelawak? Kenapa tertawa?" sebal Seunghyun memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi. Pouting. Err, hentikan itu Choi Seunghyun, sama sekali tidak cocok dengan wajahmu.

"Anni.." Siwon menghentikan tawanya, "hanya saja.." menyeka airmata nya, "kau menyuruhku membaca ini?" lanjutnya, kali ini ia bisa menahan tawanya.

"Tidak, aku menyuruhmu memakan nya" jawab Seunghyun sarkas. Nah, begitu lebih pantas.

"Haissh, begitu saja marah. Arra arra.." lagi-lagi Siwon mengalah, diliriknya teman seperjuangannya itu yang sedang memasang wajah dinginnya. Bukannya apa-apa, dia hanya heran sekaligus geli, sejak kapan seorang Choi Seunghyun, seseorang dengan kharisma besar, membaca dan percaya dengan hal seperti ini? sangat tidak sinkron dengan wajah _Yakuza_-nya.

"Ramalan..pfft.. Bintang"

Tangan kanan nya terulur kearah handle pintu apartemennya. Ragu, ia tarik kembali "Keluar.. tidak.. keluar.. tidak.." gumamnya sambil menghitung jari. Cara klasik menentukan pilihan.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja membuka pintu itu dan segera menghambur keluar, hanya saja ia teringat dengan perkataan Seunghyun kemarin saat bermain basket.

_***flashback***_

"_Sebaiknya kau jangan keluar rumah besok" Seunghyun melesakkan bola kearah keranjang, dua point._

"_Wae?" bola berpindah ke tangan Siwon, gilirannya melempar._

"_Besok adalah hari sialmu" Seunghyun mengambil posisi di depan Siwon, memasang kuda-kuda, merentangkan kedua tangan, tak membiarkan Siwon menyusul point nya._

"_Tch, jangan bercanda" Duk duk duk.. ia beraksi men-dribbe bola._

"_Aku serius"_

_***flashback end***_

"Aish.. bagaimana ini?" Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kejadian kejadian tadi pagi membuatnya sedikit memikirkan 'ramalan' Seunghyun. Jatuh dari ranjang, kepala terantuk meja, terpeleset kulit pisang yang entah berasal dari mana, telinganya mendengar nyanyian mengerikan tetangganya, oke mungkin yang terakhir sedikit berlebihan, jadi lupakan saja.

_Kruuuukk_

Siwon meraba perutnya, rupanya cacing di dalam perut berototnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Akh, masa bodoh" tak terlalu peduli, mungkin 'kesialannya' tadi pagi hanya kecerobohannya. Lagipula dia harus segera keluar kalau tidak ingin mati kelaparan, setelah tahu persediaan makanannya ludes. Yang tersisa hanya makanan milik Beckham. Masa iya dia harus berbagi dengan anjing kecilnya itu?

_Cklek.. Blamm.. Click_

Sesaat setelah memastikan pintu terkunci, sepasang kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut jeans hitam melangkah menjauhi pintu, menyusuri koridor.

"12.000 won" Siwon meraba kantong belakang celananya, saat sang kasir menyebutkan nominal harga yang harus ia bayar. Merasa tak menemukan apa yang ia cari, tangannya beralih ke saku lainnya.

"Tuan? Semuanya 12.000 won" wanita berprofesi kasir itu mengulangi kata-katanya, mungkin saja pria di depannya ini punya gangguan telinga, pikirnya.

"Aish, Sial.. bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya?" Siwon menepuk dahinya sendiri, merutuki kecerobohannya meninggalkan dompet tebal miliknya di apartemen. Bayangan Seunghyun muncul '_besok adalah hari sialmu.. sialmu.. sialmu',_ Siwon menggeleng kan kepalanya 'Itu halusinasi, halusinasi' mengenyahkan bayangan Seunghyun dengan 'mantra' nya.

"Permisi Ahjussi, bisakah anda cepat sedikit, aku juga mau membayar" lantunan suara lembut nan menusuk membuat kedutan muncul di dahinya. Heck, siapa yang berani memangilnya 'Ahjussi', apa Siwon terlihat tua? Mungkin saja. XD

"Yaa, siapa yang kau pang.. gil ah..jussi..?" alih-alih melayangkan protes, Siwon malah tergagap setelah membalikkan badannya dan melihat bagaimana rupa orang yang telah memenggilnya -dengan panggilan untuk pria yang sudah tua- itu. Rambut hitam sebatas bahu, wajah putih mulus tanpa noda layaknya salju, pipi bulat menggemaskan dan jangan lupakan bibir plump merah semerah darah itu. 'Damn, pretty!' batin Siwon menjerit.

"Apa anda sudah selesai? Aku sedang terburu-buru" Siwon membatu. "Ahjumma, berapa yang harus dibayar ahjussi ini? 12ribu kan?" tak kunjung mendapat respon dari pria di depannya, 'Si cantik'-menurut Siwon- berinisiatif menanyakan sendiri pada kasir.

"Satukan saja denganku" menyerahkan barang yang ia beli untuk dihitung. "Berapa totalnya?"

"20 ribu won" jawab wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di depan mesin kasir itu singkat.

"Ini uangnya" langkahnya tergesa menuju pintu keluar, setelah sebelumnya memberikan lembaran uang pada kasir dan meraup kantong belanjanya.

_Kling_

"Eh? Ah, mianhae ahjumma" alam sadar Siwon kembali saat ia mendengar suara lonceng pintu. "Sepertinya dompetku tertinggal, aku tidak jadi membeli saja"

"Sudah dibayar tuan" wanita ber-_name tag_ 'Lee Taeyeon' –Sang Kasir- tersenyum manis.

"Nde?" dahi Taeyeon berkedut, sepertinya memang benar pria ini punya gangguan telinga.

"Tagihan anda sudah dibayar oleh 'nona' tadi" ulang Taeyeon.

"Aish, memalukan sekali" ingin rasanya ia mengubur dirinya sendiri mengingat tingkah bodohnya di mini market tadi siang. Bagaimana mungkin pria se-gentle dirinya membiarkan seorang 'wanita' membayar tagihannya, mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampannya itu.

"Sial.. sial.. sial..!" kaki panjangnya menendang kaleng bekas minuman, melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

_Tuuk!_

"Awww!" Siwon terlonjak kaget mendengar suara seseorang mengaduh. Wow, tendangannya tepat sasaran.

"Siapa yang menendang kaleng ini? Grrr .. "

_Gulp_

Siwon menelan ludah kecut, saat dia melihat sosok 'raksasa' menggeram muncul dari balik semak memegang sebuah kaleng bekas lalu meremas nya. Kakinya melangkah mundur perlahan, tentu saja dia tak ingin bernasib sama dengan kaleng yang ia tendang tadi.

_Ziiiing _

Kaki Siwon seolah menempel di tanah, saat mata tajam 'raksasa' itu menemukan keberadaanya. Oh tidak, dia datang, 'raksasa' itu datang. 'Kaki sial, kenapa kalian tidak mau bergerak?' rutuknya dalam hati.

'_Besok adalah hari sialmu.. sialmu.. sialmu..'_ kembali mantra-mantra Seunghyun menggaung di telinganya. Kenapa terdengar seperti kutukan dari seorang penyihir?

Siwon memejamkan mata saat badan bertubuh tinggi tegap itu mendekat. Pasrah entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Mungkin saat dia membuka mata, dia berada di surga dikelilingi bidadari bidadari cantik. Masih sempat-sempatnya ia berkhayal. -,-

1 menit berlalu. Hey, kenapa tak terjadi apa-apa? Apa jarak 50 meter terlalu jauh?

Masih dengan mata terpejam, tangannya meraba seluruh badan dan wajahnya yang tampan. "Tak ada yang sakit.. tak ada darah.. ataupun lebam" gumamnya.

"Jadi kau mengenalnya?" sayup sayup ia bisa mendengar suara si raksasa berbicara dengan seseorang. Siwon membuka mata sedikit, bisa dia lihat telunjuk besar Si raksasa mengarah tepat di hidung mancungnya.

"Neh" Siwon hampir saja melompat girang saat ia membuka seluruh matanya dan tahu siapa pemilik suara lembut barusan. 'Si Cantik' yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh di mini market tadi. 'Tapi kenapa Si raksasa itu bisa berdialog dengan nya? sungguh merusak pemandangan', coba saja 'Si raksasa' mendengar apa kata batin Siwon barusan, mungkin ia benar-benar berada di surga sekarang. Kkkkk XD

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memukulnya" Si Raksasa tersenyum manis pada Si Cantik, mengelus rambut hitamnya, tapi senyumannya langsung memudar saat melihat Siwon, berganti dengan tatapan membunuh, membuat Siwon kembali menelan ludahnya.

"Kau!" Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada Siwon. "Kali ini kau bisa lolos. Lain kali aku tidak akan melepaskanmu" ancamnya sebelum beranjak pergi. "Ah, dan satu lagi" dia berbalik "kalau kau sampai berani mengganggu, terlebih menyakiti dongsaengku. Kau akan berurusan denganku. Kim Youngwoon" imbuhnya menekankan namanya, sebelum benar benar melangkah pergi.

Tunggu sebentar!

'Dongsaeng? Dongsaeng? Adik?' Siwon mencoba mencerna kata-kata raksa.. emm, Kim Youngwoon barusan.

"Sepertinya kau suka sekali melamun, ahjussi"

"Eh?!" suara itu menyadarkan Siwon.

"Kim Kibum" ucap Si cantik sembari mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Siwon. Apa senyuman itu beracun? Siwon sepertinya terbunuh dengan senyum itu, tangannya bahkan terasa kaku untuk menyambut uluran tangan yang sejak tadi ingin Siwon rasakan.

Kening Si Cantik- Kim Kibum- terlihat sedikit berkerut melihat Siwon tak segera merespon uluran tangannya. Siwon sedikit tersentak, saat tangan kanannya diangkat, dan jemari halus menyapa telapak tangannya.

"Namaku Kim Kibum" ulangnya lagi setelah berhasil menjabat tangan pria di depannya itu. Sedikit menggoyangkan tautan tangannya, agar Siwon kembali tersadar.

"Eh?! Ah.. Siwon.. Choi Siwon" berhasil, Siwon kembali.

"Jadi, raksa- emm Kim Youngwoon hyung tadi oppamu?" Siwon sedikit meralat pertanyaannya saat disadari perubahan tatapan Kibum. Sepertinya Siwon sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya jika berada di dekat Kibum, keduanya bahkan terlihat berjalan berdampingan di sepanjang jalanan taman kota.

"Oppa?" Tanya Kibum mengulangi pertanyaan Siwon, tak terlalu mengerti.

Siwon mengangguk "Ne, pria berbadan kekar tadi bilang, kalau kau adalah dongsaengnya, bukankah itu berarti dia oppamu?". Hey, Choi, kau tadi tidak menyebutkan 'pria berbadan kekar', sandiwara sekali. -_-

"Pfft" punggung tangan Kibum menutup mulutnya sendiri, menahan tawa. "Apa aku terlihat seperti yeoja?" lanjutnya.

"Heh?" Siwon menghentikan langkahnya, kali ini Siwon yang tak mengerti pertanyaan Kibum. Bukankah Kibum memang yeoja? Kenapa masih dipertanyakan?. Siwon kembali memandang sosok cantik di depannya itu, dari atas hingga bawah, memang tak ada bedanya dengan seorang yeoja, kecuali..

"Aku memang dongsaengnya, tapi dia bukan oppa ku. 'Hyung' lebih tepatnya, karena aku namja." Koreksi Kibum. Ah, Siwon baru sadar, tonjolan kecil di leher milik Kibum membuat suara namja cantik itu terdengar sedikit lebih berat.

"Pantas saja" lirih Siwon, tapi masih terdengar samar ditelinga Kibum.

"Nde?"

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa" Siwon mengibaskan kedua tangannya. 'Pantas saja aku bisa tertarik padanya' lanjut Siwon bermonolog dalam hati. Kibum mengangguk. Tak ada percakapan lagi, keduanya kini kembali berjalan.

"Awas ada po.."

_Duuaagh_

"..hon" pekikan kibum terpotong saat ia sudah mendapati badan kekar Siwon terlentang diatas tanah, dengan tangan kiri yang mengelus keningnya dan meringis. "Ahhh"

Namja berkulit salju itu mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Siwon berdiri, sedikit membutuhkan tenaga ekstra memang, kalau melihat perbedaan tubuh mereka. Tapi nyatanya tubuh mungil Kibum mampu menyeimbangkan saat ia menarik tubuh yang lebih besar milik Siwon. Beruntung Youngwoon setiap minggu mengajaknya berlatih boxing, setidaknya itu bisa membuat tubuhnya bertenaga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya saat Siwon kembali berdiri. Siwon mengibaskan sebelah tangannya "Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Keningmu lebam" Kibum membimbing Siwon untuk duduk di bawah pohon besar, bermaksud membantu Siwon mengobati lukanya.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau sedang sial" terka Kibum asal, sembari menempelkan kaleng minuman dingin yang ia beli tadi di kening Siwon.

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi sepertinya memang seperti itu. Ha ha.." Siwon tetawa malu.

"Umm. Kibum-ssi, aku berhutang banyak padamu" lanjut Siwon menolehkan wajahnya. Tidak sopan bukan? Jika kau mengajak bicara seseorang tanpa memandangnya.

_Deg_

Siwon terdiam saat mendapati wajah Kibum yang terlalu dekat dengannya, bahkan ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas namja cantik di depannya ini.

"Ah maaf" Kibum memundurkan wajahnya gugup saat ia menyadari posisinya. Sedikit perasaan tidak rela timbul di hati Siwon. Suasana canggung kini melingkupi keduanya. Tak ada yang berani memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"Kibum-ssi / Kibummie!" suara panggilan Siwon bersamaan dengan seruan seseorang dari jauh.

Kibum mendongak, wajahnya bersemu cerah saat ia melihat siapa yang menyerukan namanya tadi. "Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi" ujarnya bangkit, membersihkan celananya.

"Tunggu" Kibum sedikit tersentak saat pergelangan tangannya digenggam Siwon. "A-ah, maaf" Siwon melepaskan tangannya "Aku berhutang banyak padamu, bagaimana aku membayarnya?" lanjutnya tak ingin Kibum salah paham.

Kibum tersenyum, "Anggap saja aku 'Dewi Fortuna' mu" lalu berlari menghampiri seorang namja dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Hati Siwon berdenyut sakit saat Kibum memeluk laki-laki itu mesra. "Mungkin memang benar apa kata Seunghyun" senyuman miris teukir di bibir jokernya.

TBC

(Itupun kalau ada yang minta dilanjutkan u,u)

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima ^^


End file.
